A tiring tradition
by xBlackSilverx
Summary: Sesshomaru's father tells him he has to continue a tradition, and Sesshomaru is not liking it...well not yet. SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN BROTHERS! DUH!before you click on this you should know that inu is 10 and sess is like 19, its my story and thats how it i


AN/- This is my first fanfiction ever! so please be gentle and kind :) oh and let me introduce myself! My name is Fai!

Pairing: Sess/Inu

Warning: anal (of course) oral, rimming, and shota.--This has always been here!! read it and don't comment me saying I should warn you when I clearly already have.

Inyuasha is like 10 (it was six, but i am tired or being harrassed.) and Sesshomaru is like...19.

I do not own Inuyasha and take no credit for Sesshomaru being so sexy ;)

**Like what the heck...someone copied my story! I can't believe after all this crap I've gotten someone actually copied it. Anyway I don't understand why people steal other people's story but you guys if you get a chance go on over to **

**http : / www . freewebs . com /yaoianimecrazy/ fanfictions. htm (no spaces)**

**and ask her to kindly remove my fic, cause apparently me saying something hasn't worked. Thanks for those that have like this fic and have supported me. I love all you guys. And a HUGE thankyou to Tsukishiro for telling me about this stealer.**

A Tiring Tradition--Oneshot

"No. Never." Sesshomaru stated stiffly pointing his nose in the air.

"Son! Its tradition for the first born to bathe the next born!" The Lord of the Western Lands said, "Besides-

"No Father I refuse to tongue bathe that Half breed! Just Imagine how filthy he would be!" Sesshomaru was in total disbelief, this must be a joke!

"Sesshomaru. you. will. do. this." He stated firmly leaving no room for arguements, "Oh and hurry up, Inuyasha is waiting for you."

Sesshomaru sighed and walked to the door giving his father a last pleading look, which he promptly ignored, and walked out. While he was walking he couldn't get these images out of his head, images of the half breed throwing his little head back in pleasure, Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought. While he was treading down the long corridor heading to his room, a door to his right creaked open.

"ANIKI!! I am ready!" Inuyasha frowned a little when he saw that his aniki wasn't stopping so he ran (more like waddled with his little legs) to catch up.

"Aniki are you mad at me?" Inuyasha almost burst into tears at the thought of his beloved brother being mad at him. In Inuyasha's 6 years of life he learned that he loved his brother probably way more than he should, in fact it almost hurt how much he loved him, and he craved any contact he could get, specially now since his brother's tongue would be on him, he shuddered at the thought.

Sigh "No Inuyasha I am not mad, but you better be clean, I am not joking around I don't want you filthy half breed taste in my mouth." Sesshomaru said distastfully.

Inuyasha bit his lip, he hated when his brother talked to him like this. Inuyasha didn't want to gross out Sesshomaru so he had been in the bath all day long scrubbing himself red with the best bath oils in the castle.

"O-Oh, well don't worry aniki, I made sure to be clean." Inuyasha said proudly, hugging his robe tighter around his tiny body as he continued to follow Sesshomaru to his room.

When they arrived Sesshomaru opened the double doors allowing Inuyasha to enter. Inuyasha was amazed that his brother had such a beautiful room, he shouldn't have been surprised though. The bed was a huge four poster with beautiful soft red silk sheets and black curtains framing it, and that was all Inuyasha could focus on...the bed, he hoped to be on that soon with Sesshomaru touching him.

"Get undressed, then come to the bed." Sesshomaru commanded strictly, while he himself headed towards the bed and sat himself comfortably on the pillows in the middle.

Inuyasha shyly untied the tie on his robe and let it fall to the floor leaving him naked and blushing. He slowly moved to the side of the bed, looking at his toes and wringing his hands together nervously.

"Come, on my lap."

Inuyasha put his hands on Sesshomaru's thigh for leverage to lift himself up, and as he lifted, he rubbed his naked body against Sesshomaru's clothed one until he was comfortably seated on his lap facing him.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked. He was slightly concerned because of how good it felt to have Inuyasha slide his little body against his and sit on his lap, and how perfectly they fit together.

"Yes." Inuyasha wouldn't meet Sesshomaru's eyes, he just kept his gaze on his hands that were resting on Sesshomaru's strong chest.

Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's cheek in a long swipe and then the other, Inuyasha's taste exploded on his tongue and he couldn't believe how good his otouto tasted, as a matter of fact Inuyasha smelled good too, actually he smelled perfect, like cinnamon and sandalwood. Sesshomaru moved down and began licking Inuyasha's neck, he licked all over and then finally he sucked on a place.

"Oh. Aniki." Inuyasha moaned softly as he clutched Sesshomaru's haori tightly.

Sesshomaru enjoyed the sound of the moan and sucked harder causing his baby brother moan again. He moved down passed his collarbone licking everywhere and then moved to the small hard pink nipple sucking and licking roughly.

"Anikkkki," Inuyasha moaned, "Feels soooo g-good." Inuyasha couldn't believe Sesshomaru was making him feel this way. He jerked his hips a little causing Sesshomaru to release the nipple and moan as Inuyasha unconciously grinded against his unexpectedly hard cock.

"Don't do that Otouto." Sesshomaru sounded harsh, but really he was pleading. He then resumed his licking, he moved down and started to lick and nibble on Inuyasha's tight like stomach causing him to gasp and pant. Sesshomaru flipped them over until he was on top between Inuyasha's widely spread legs. Inuyasha was now panting so hard, and he tried desparatly not to cause he didn't want to upset his aniki. Sesshomaru continued down his thighs to his ankles, then looked up at Inuyasha.

"Turn over on your stomach. now." Sesshomaru by now was harder than he had ever been in his life, the sounds Inuyasha was making mixed with his taste and sell was literally driving Sesshomaru mad, he could tell cause he now was having very less than hostile thoughts about his otouto.

When Inuyasha was on his stomach he tried to relax, but when he felt Sesshomaru's rough tongue on the back of his neck and moving and lick the whole expanse of his neck, he just couldn't stay still, he was groaning and squirming, which he was sure was annoying Sesshomaru, but he couldn't help it! IT FELT SO GOOD!.

Sesshomaru stopped to suck on a particularlly sensitive spot on Inuyasha's lower back, he smirked when he heard a very strained groan.

"Yasha? Your not enjoying this are you?" Sesshomaru sounded harsh and threatening, but he desparately wanted Inuyasha to tell him he was enjoying it.

"I-I, Yes Aniki, please don't be mad but it feels so good." Inuyasha wasn't hideing how desparate he was at all and Sesshomaru loved it.

Sesshomaru kneeled on his knees behind Inuyasha and placed his hands on Inuyasha's soft and smooth ass cheeks and squeezed roughly causing Inuyasha to arch his back and moan loudly. Sesshomaru slowly spread them apart and groaned at the sight of his baby's little pink hole, for some reason he couldn't move, all he could do was stare at the twitching hole in front of him, it completely captivated him, he wanted in there so bad he could hardly stand it.

"S-Sesshy, I- W-Whats wrong?...Oh no! you don't like it do you?! I-" Inuyasha couldn't finish, he burst into tears, all he could think of was how his brother thought he wasn't good, that he didn't satisfy him.

Sesshomaru looked up mortified that his otouto was crying, 'Does he really think I couldn't love it?' he thought to himself, he made up his mind to make his baby stop crying. Sesshomaru leaned in and licked the little hole slowly causing Inuyasha to immediately stop crying and scream...loudly, the whole castle probably heard. Sesshomaru licked more roughly, now getting into it he sucked every so often making Inuyasha arch his back and moan even louder, his tears completely forgotten.

Inuyasha couldn't breathe, couldn't think, all he could do was moan and feel that rough tongue lick him so deeply he couldn't take it, he had never had a hard on before so he didn't know what this painful pressure in his lower region was but either way he never wanted his brother to stop touching him like this.

"Aniki don't stop, please, don't ever stop!" Inuyasha moaned out between pants.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, Inuyasha tasted even better here and his cock couldn't understand why he wasn't inside, so Sesshomaru pulled away.

"Otouto you taste so delicious." Sesshomaru panted as he started to strip, Inuyasha didn't notice because he had his eyes clenched tightly shut, recovering from the pleasure he just recieved.

"Do I really taste good Brother?" Inuyasha shyly asked blushing.

"MMMm you taste so perfect Inuyasha, I can't get enough.", Sesshomaru finally got down to nothing and climbed back on the bed kneeling on his knees again. He brought his hand up and started to slowly stroke his cock as he looked at Inuyasha's stretched hole dripping with saliva.

"Inuyasha...so beautiful." Sesshomaru moaned. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and gasped, he turned fully around to get a better look. His beautiful brother was stroking his equally beautiful cock while looking at HIM! and besides that Sesshomaru was HUGE! Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru's hand away and replaced it was his own, he wasn't experienced but Sesshomaru moaned anyway, just the thought of his little lover touching him drove him closer to orgasm. When Inuyasha saw the head leaking a pearly liquid he quickly popped the tip into his mouth and suck sloppily, loving the taste of Sesshomaru, it tasted so powerful. Sesshomaru was in heaven! Inuyasha had the tip of his prick in his mouth and was stroking the rest, he grabbed Inuyasha's little head running his fingers though his white hair so similiar to his own and pushed himself deeper inside causing Inuyasha to jerk back choking and coughing. Sesshomaru's eyes flew open, he hadn't meant to be so rough! Inuyasha was only six!

"Oh sweetheart I didn't mean to, it just felt so good, I am so sorry." Sesshomaru felt so bad, Inuyasha hearing the sweet loving pet name looked up causing Sesshomaru to almost cum right there, Inuyasha looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and lips parted and swollen, glossy with his precum, he moaned at the wondeful sight.

"Inuyasha! Let me fuck that tight hole of yours!" He gasped loudly, he just coudn't take it anymore!

Inuyasha looked up at him and gazed into Sesshomaru's eyes, "No Aniki."

"What? I thought you...I am so sorry I thought you wanted this." Sesshomaru said sadly looking at the one he'd fell in love with in less than two hours, his own borther, a half breed.

"No Sesshomaru, I want you to make love to me..." Inuyasha looked down embarressed about his human emotions not allowing him to just have sex.

Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least, he had thought Inuyasha didn't know what he wanted, but it seems he knew exactly what he wanted, Sesshomara to love him, like a lover, and a brother.

"Okay Baby." Sesshomaru moved them around until they were back into their original positions with Inuyasha straddling his lap, but much closer and more intimate. Sesshomaru leaned in and touched his lips to Inuyasha's, "Inuyasha open your mouth", Inuyasha obeyed opening his mouth, moaning as he felt Sesshomaru tongue enter and rub against his. Inuyasha jumped slightly when he felt a slippery finger enter his ass, but moaned all the same.

Sesshomaru would have thought Inuyasha would be uncomfortable but by the way he looked and reacted it seemed he was VERY comfortable.

"Aniki please, I want it now! I want you inside of me! please! I can't take it!" Inuyasha panted as he rested his forehead against his brothers.

Sesshomaru remembered his first time with a man and he definitly wasn't ready this quick, suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. "YOU SLUT! you've been with someone haven't you!" Sesshomaru hissed enraged.

"W-What? NO! NEVER ANIKI...I only love you..I could never do this with anyone else, I am in love with you." Inuyasha said hurt at being called such a filthy name by the one he loved, tears filled his eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes cleared immediately at the sight of his baby, tears streaming down his cheeks, clutching tightly to Sesshomaru as if that would convince him, he reached around and pulled Inuyasha even closer to him.

"My love, I am sorry, I just thought since you were so ready that you had already been with someone." Sesshomaru whispered in a hiccuping Inuyasha ear.

"I just thought it was because we were made for eachother, thats why I don't need preparation...was I wrong?" Inuyasha asked unsure.

"No sweetie, I think your right." Sesshomaru grabbed his cock and led it to Inuyasha's tight little hole and slowly pushed inside, they both screamed in pleasure, Inuyasha not feeling pain but the wonderful stretching of that huge cock inside of him, which immidiately hit his prostate.

"Now love, ride me." Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's small hips so he could control their love making. Inuyasha rose up slowing and surprised Sesshomaru by slamming himself back down making Sesshomaru moan the loudest he had all night, he continued getting faster and faster til he was riding his brother's meat so hard the bed was rocking against the wall making loud bangs, that and the moans the whole castle most likely were being kept awake.

"Oh god! Sesshomaru you feel so good so deep inside of me I never want to stop!!" Inuyasha had his hands behind his little head holding his hair off his sweaty neck as he rode his brother even faster until he couldn't take it anymore and came, nothing came out since he was so young, which disappointed Sesshomaru immensly but he didn't want to hurt his love so he didn't say anything.

Inuyasha continued to bounce on his brother since he knew he hadn't came yet, he was so excited to feel that warm seed inside of him. Sesshomaru stopped him and turned him over onto his knees and made him grip the headboard with his hands while Sesshomaru slammed roughly back in, pumping his hips as fast and hard as his could. His hand were placed on the headboard right next to each of Inuyasha's hands. Sesshomaru moaned feeling that tight heat constrict on his cock as Inuyasha came again, he couldn't hold it any longer and came deep inside Inuyasha's ass making Inuyasha moan with pleasure as his insides were bathed with his brother's warmth.

They both collasped down onto the bed. Inuyasha's back was to Sesshomaru letting him see his leaking gaping hole, which made Sesshomaru moan in want, he dipped his finger in that sweet ass and brought it up to Inuyasha's mouth.

"How do we taste love?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha sucked the finger into his mouth and cleaned it off. "MMMm delicious aniki." Inuyasha mumbled tiredly.

"I love you otouto." Sesshomaru never thought he would say that especially to his brother but laying here spooned to his little brother's back, he knew it was true.

"Love you too aniki."

The End.

AN: I know it sucked so if I wasted your time.. I am very sorry. No flamers please. Tips are appreciated! but I don't tolerate people going into a genre they don't even like just to flame people. well thanks for reading!

Fai


End file.
